


For tonight, you’re my toy

by Yunael



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU where Jafar wants to eliminate Sinbad, Anal Sex, But oops Judal is being an ass, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Finally alone with his target. He thought that it would be quick, and simple. But he didn't expect to be interrupted like that. Especially by the fallen Magi.





	For tonight, you’re my toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works in English, which is not my mother tongue, so... If you see any problem, please, feel free to mention it! ;w; Hope you're gonna like it!

His eyes slowly opened, in the middle of this quiet night. The room in which he was currently located was under the subdued lighting of the moon, filtered by the thin purplish tulle curtains, fluttering with the wind flowing through the opened window. It was establishing an Arabian Nights’ looking atmosphere to the room, where his body was lying, naked, only covered with a satin white sheet. The ambient air was really nice, so much that he sighed with pleasure, despite his still hurting hips. But he already experimented worse, so he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He raised his head from the pillow, looking at the boy next to him. The time had come. He wouldn’t get another chance.  
His entire body got up, carefully, not to awake his lover. His lover… Could he really call him that? After all, he wasn’t feeling anything toward him. He only offered his body to that guy in order to share his room, and catch him in his vulnerability. He only was his target. The one he desperately wanted to eliminate for so many years. Et now, here he was. A few minutes away from his goal, at the moment when he would finally slice his throat. He laid his shaded eyes on his clothes, spread on the floor. Only putting his white tunic back, he coiled the red cords of his knives around his arms, as he was always doing when a murder was about to be committed by his own hand.

His eyes became as a chasing snake’s. He went around the bed, without a single sound, until he ended up next to his sleeping target. He seemed so peaceful, unsuspecting what was about to happen to him.  
The assassin could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. All those years spent waiting were coming to an end! He was going to achieve his mission! He was going to free himself from those chains he put on his own! Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, before looking again at the purple-haired man.

“Sin… Heh. That nickname really suits you. I’m sorry, but this is where everything ends, for you.”

He raised one of his knives, hanging it over his victim’s throat. When he was about to drop it to let it hit him, a voice behind him suddenly stopped him. A familiar voice he hadn’t heard for a moment.

“Well, well, well! If I knew that the idiot little king’s secretary had such intentions!”

A giggle rose inside the silent room. The albino turned over to see, sitting on the opened window, Judal, the fallen Magi. What was he doing here? Hadn’t he better things to do? And why right now?  
The assassin lowered his weapons, letting them hang at his hands, while his still murderous eyes stared at the intruder, waiting for answers. This staring contest continued for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity. Some anxiety began to run through him. He had to hurry, before letting the chance for Sinbad to wake up.  
The Magi finally stepped inside of the room, naked feet hitting the floor, slowly walking to the assassin, a small grin on his lips. As always, he was only wearing his little black top, only hiding half of his upper body, and his Turkish pants. His hand patted the albino’s shoulder, who was remaining impassive in front of the magician.

“You should have told me, Ja’far, I would have helped you!”

“As you can see, I don’t need your help, I’m about to succeed. So, if you could leave me alone.” He retorted, moving his shoulder to escape the other’s touch.

He softly chuckled. He couldn’t imagine Ja’far doing such a thing. After all, he had never detected a single black Rukh within him. Despite what he said, however, he stood still. He wouldn’t obey simply because he was asked to do something. On the contrary, he would stay if someone ordered him to leave. He stepped forward, grabbing a tuft of white hair to bring the albino to him. The assassin couldn’t help but to let a muffled cry out, glaring at the Magi. What was he doing?

“Excuse me? I can’t hear you. What do you want me to do?”

“Go away!” Ja’far muttered.

“Oh, so you’re _ordering_ me something! I see.”

He strengthened his grip.

“Aren’t you aware of the fact that Magis are above humans?”

That being said, he swung his wrist, releasing the boy’s hair with strength, sending him against one of the room’s wall. His knives crashed alongside him, as he choked because of the pain.  
He heard Sinbad moving on his bed, mumbling some incomprehensible things. Both of the king’s enemies glanced at him, one of them being scared, the other amused by the situation. After all, Judal didn’t care about being caught. All he would have to do would be flying away, and going back to the Kô Empire in the instant. However, if he discovered that Ja’far was about to eliminate him, he would be in some serious troubles.  
He stood up, slightly staggering, letting his weapons hang. He had to admit that the blow had been pretty violent. Even if Judal’s asset was his magic, he also was rather muscular, and could eventually fight someone with his bare hands… But it was happening quite rarely.

Although the Magi had the same goal as the assassin, regarding Sindoria’s king, he enjoyed playing with his prey, as a cat, torturing them physically and mentally. He came back at the other man, and, before he could escape him, firmly grabbed his shoulders to violently push him against the wall, once again. Another groan, softer, escaped Ja’far’s mouth, who quickly grabbed one of his blades to aim it at Judal’s face. However, the steel couldn’t reach him, as a golden barrier wrapped the magician, instantly protecting him. Then, he darkly grinned, before seizing the knife by its blade, strongly squeezing it, pulling it for the red cords around the albino’s arms to constrict them, making him whining in pain. Cut, bleeding, Judal didn’t seem to feel anything because of it.

“Have you forgotten that only magic is able to hurt me? Your toys can’t touch me.”

Indeed, he had forgotten, and reflexively attacked the intruder who was preventing him from ending Sinbad’s life, while it had been years since he was waiting for that moment to happen. Finally, by dint of pulling them, the cord ceded and suddenly untied itself, leaving the blade in Judal’s hand. He aimed it at the other, diving his crimson look inside his.

“I believe that I have to teach you some things, little one.”

He stood still, silent and impassive. He would never give in to one of Al-Thamen’s members. Heh, sure, anything else? Nevertheless, he couldn’t restrain a grimace when he felt the Magi putting his knee between his legs, beginning to move it. His senses still heightened, because of what he already did with Sinbad earlier, he quickly responded to the stimulation, pleasant as well as unpleasant. Besides, with only his tunic, Judal would only have to lift it, to obtain a direct access to his intimacy, which incidentally appeared because of a sudden bump. Between two irked panting, Ja’far tried to pressed himself more against the wall, hoping to escape this troublesome knee. Of course, as soon as he moved, the fallen Magi followed him.

“What are you doing…?” he muttered. “Stop it!”

“Oh, orders again?” the other replied.

Judal, now holding his blade, put it down his chest, slowly going down to tear the cloth hiding his pale and mutilated body up. The crimson eyes wandered, looking at each part of what was in front of him, licking his own lips in the process. Ja’far was fully aware of what was awaiting him, and he knew that he wouldn’t have a choice.  
The tunic fell to the floor. The Magi leaned to his victim, to strongly bite his shoulder. He had to restrain himself not to scream, and bit his own lips hard enough to draw blood, tears in his eyes. Judal pressed his pelvis against the assassin’s, so that he could feel the actual erection there, too. He began to rub himself against the other, slightly lowering his Turkish pants for the two hardened members to meet each other, skin against skin. As Judal was breathing louder, still biting, Ja’far arched his back, holding some moans back. He knew that it was a part of the Magi’s game, who certainly was exulting, with the assassin fighting against himself to hide his feelings, to prevent any sounds to cross his mouth border, in order not to wake the sleeping king up. If he were to open his eyes, it would be the end…

It was the same when, as Ja’far was turned over the wall, the hands against it, Judal penetrated him. Restraining his moans was becoming more and more difficult, but he didn’t want to please the magi, to let him win. He would keep doing it until the end. Well, he found it difficult to do so, when the other grabbed his hips to suddenly push himself deep inside of him. This time, he couldn’t stop the whine his throat constituted, coming out to crash against the walls. Without being able to check Sinbad’s state, he had to deal with the other’s intense and fast movements, as he caught another tuft of hair in his hand, pulling it to force him to incline his head back. His teeth sharply pinched his lips in the hope to keep his oral cavity, shaken with repressed sounds, shut. He had to hold on. He was only going through a tough time. Then, the fallen Magi would eventually return to the empire, glad that he had been able to defile the king’s right-hand man against his will.   
An electric heat was spreading inside of him, more and more each time Judal’s warm member was hitting his deepest point, almost extracting an unwanted cry of pleasure each time.  
He felt Judal’s hand moving from his hips to his back, where his nail broke his skin, scratching along it. The pain mixing with the pleasure was absolutely outstanding, wonderful, to the extent that a tiny part of him wanted the Magi to keep on torturing him. But he mostly wanted it to end. He couldn’t stand not being able to control his own body.  
The bites came back too, Judal’s teeth deeply diving inside of Ja’far’s flesh, as he kept on being shaken by his assailant’s violent movements, until he suddenly felt a warm liquid spreading inside of him, the same sensation he felt with Sinbad, earlier. He had to keep his cool even more not to express his pleasure, and curled up to crush his lungs, avoiding them to make anything reach his throat.

Judal pulled his member out as fast as he put it in, and put his pants back, sniggering. It was the first time he was able to see the assassin in such a position, blushing and panting. He straightened up, staggering a bit, but held himself back. He looked at the other boy, who was clearly amused and proud of what just happened. Judal turned away, going back to the window. He was going to leave. As fast as he came in. That’s how he was. As soon as he had finished to play with something, he would just leave it, and search for something else. Ja’far stepped forward.

“Wait.”

The Magi looked at him, a big smile crossing his lips.

“If… If you ever come back… I’ll make sure to kill you.”

That wasn’t credible at all. Ja’far was still on a high state of desire, and it was pretty obvious, with that red shad all over his face. It only seemed like he wanted more. Yes, that was true, a part of him did want more. But only a physical part. His mind was totally refusing this to happen again. Never, never again. Even though, just by thinking about Judal’s body against his, he felt a warm but unpleasant sensation coming through him.

“Yes, yes, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll come again, and we will be able to play a little longer. But for now, I believe that you have something you want to finish.”

The Magi chuckled, and began to raise in the night sky. Ja’far tightened his jaw, looking at him getting away, until he only was a little black dot among the stars. He sighed. What the hell happened, tonight?

The albino shook his head. He would think about it later. Without any noise, he headed back to his knives, stagnating on the floor, ignoring the pain on his small wounds, and his hips. He grabbed the weapons, without even winding the cords around his arms; one of them was broken anyway.  
He approached the bed once again, reaching Sinbad, who was squinting, probably about to wake up.

When the king opened his eyes, the last thing he saw was a sharped blade falling down to his neck. 


End file.
